powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Fanon Wiki:Rules
As any wiki, we have some rules that you must follow... Before You Edit Anything *You are not allowed to alter the content of a series belonging to someone else. Editing a page to organize it or correct spelling or grammar mistakes is fine, but changing names, weapons or ideas is not. *If you are under the age of 13/you reveal you're under the age of 13 you will sadly have to be removed from this wiki until you become 13, as is the law. *Creating templates on the wiki is allowed, however using a brand new template on live pages will require a discussion with Admins. Failure to do so will result in a block. Offensive Content *No pornographic, racist, sexist, or offensive content. *No swearing. *No trolling or bullying any other members. If you get reported, or if an admin sees you doing it, you will be given a warning and blocked from editing on the wiki for a week. If you continue then you will be deleted off of the wiki. Official Series *You may use information from or another source, but you have to add your own ideas, not just steal the page. Also, anything from any other series (Survivor, Spongebob, Breaking Bad, etc) will be removed unless you need it for your fanon (Crossovers, Cameos, etc). ** For Kamen Rider: http://kamenriderfanfiction.wikia.com ** For Garo, Ultraman, Zubat, Inazuman, or other Toku: Coming Soon *Don't create pages for other users' series without their permission unless you're part of a collab with said user. *If you're making a Sentai series, you are not required to have Japanese text on any of your respective pages. While it is recommended that you have it, we also recognize that not everyone knows Japanese that well; therefore, we don't require it on any Sentai pages made here. Becoming an Admin First, make sure to read this: ''Administrators page * You need to have been editing on this wiki for six months prior. * You can't have any bad standing on the Tokupedia hub (RangerWiki, Kamen Rider Wiki, etc) or our own TOUCH hub (Kamen Rider Fan Fiction and Tokusatsu Fan Fiction). * If you want to become an admin or chat mod, don't beg on an admins page, fill out a request here. * When you become an admin, report any major changes (merging, site design changes, or giving someone else admin powers) '''BEFORE' you do it, or else you could end up losing your powers. * Don't bother people asking when you will become an admin or just nag people in general. * If you become an admin, don't boss people around like you're better than them. * An admin’s decision is final. This means if an admin tells you something (such as how things are done), that's the way it is; don’t keep arguing afterward. * If you are inactive for over three months, you will be demoted to a rollback. If you are inactive for six months after that, you will be demoted to a regular user. Special Rules about Series' Finishing a Series *If you finish a series and would like to keep it untouched please contact an Admin so we can place protection on the series and a banner that says this series has been completed and should go unedited. *If the series gets edited after either one of the mandates are set, normal punishment protocols will be applied. Abandoning/Removing a Series *If you are going to be abandoning your projects, then contact an admin so we can add a banner on the top of your pages saying they are abandoned. *If you would like your series removed then contact an admin telling them that so they can take and delete the series. Adopting a Series *Once someone has abandoned a series and you want to take it over, put a request in here. *Any series that is edited before an adoption request has been made or approved will result in denial of the request with the edits being reversed. *If you are doing a collaboration on a series, then an adoption request is not needed. Only a request to an active author is needed. *If an adoption request is not fully filled out, then the request will be denied. If this happens you can resubmit the request in order to get approval. *Any request that involves major changes (ex. Changes to Characters, Zords, Villains) will be denied, because you can make your own version. *Don't bother people by asking to adopt a series on their walls or an admin’s wall. Failure to do so will result in denial of the request, even if one has been made prior to. Images *You cannot use an image someone created for their series without their permission. **This also includes fan-art someone made for a particular franchise (i.e. fan-made posters and illustrations that are not official). *Only post photos of actors or yourself, not ordinary people who don't know what you're doing with their likeness. **This also includes images of cosplayers used without the cosplayers' consent. Copying a page *If someone copies your page or an element from your story, then contact an admin about it. *Make sure to also contact the user who made the page to see why they did it. *If an admin says that it wasn't copied don't ask again to that admin or another. Other Rules *If you get blocked, do not create another account - that's called sockpuppetry. All secondary accounts will be permanently blocked on sight. The original account may also get blocked permanently. *Do not "mini-mod" as in acting as an admin if you're not one. If you're not a bureaucrat, administrator, or forum moderator, you have no business telling off other editors. We'll usually see their offenses in Wiki Activity or Recent Changes. If you do see something wrong, revert and report it, then let us (the admins) decide if any punishment is due. **This also means that you do not tell admins what to do. If you do, there is a great chance that the warning will be bypassed. ---- Remember, creating fanon here is a privilege, not a right, and any form of unacceptable behavior will not be tolerated and could lead to a block. Breaking any of these rules... *1 time = a warning (this can be bypassed depending on the severity of the incident) *2 times = a week-long block (2+ depending on the severity) *3 times = a month-long block (2+ or less depending on the severity) *4 times = a 3 month-long block (4-5 or less depending on the severity) *5 times = a 6 month-block (7+ or less depending on the severity) *6 times = a year-long block (2+ or less depending on the severity) *7 times = an infinite block Admins can block users at their own discretion, meaning that these can vary if it is a more serious case (Removing content from tons of pages, spamming all over the site, etc). Just because something isn't listed on here doesn't mean it isn't a rule. Admins have the right to edit/remove the rules as they see fit, and the most recent version of this page is the one that is considered in force.